mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig/Gallery
A group of Mixels set out on a quest for the mythical Mixamajig, not knowing that it is part of King Nixel's evil plot. Episode Act I Scolding of Major Nixel Mixels_land-land-sun.PNG King nixels.png King of the Nixlez.PNG Oie 25204725JHE4On5n.png Be like Nixel- Volectro the mixel.PNG Oie 25204819pGVgdAAQ.png Mixels 800x509.jpg kings.png Angry king nix nax.PNG King Nixel 01.png King Nixel 02.png King Nixel 03.png King Nixel 04.png King Nixel 05.png King Nixel 06.png King Nixel 07.png King Nixel 08 (aka King Nixel loves mixing).png King Nixel 09.png King Nixel 10.png King Nixel 11.png King Nixel 12.png King Nixel 13.png King Nixel 14.png King Nixel 15.png King Nixel 16.png King Nixel 17.png King Nixel 18.png King Nixel 19.png Meet the Frosticon Cousins QfM 22 Frosticons.png QfM 23 Frosticons (2).png QfM 24 Frosticons (3).png Ice Slide 4.png QfM 25 Snoof stares.png QfM 26 Top of the hill.png QfM 27 Arctic Circle.png QfM 28 Special One.png Snoof wants to be someone special.png QfM 29 Get Down Here.png Finding the Chosen One QfM 30 Back to Nixel Land.png QfM 31 Map.png Nixelstack.png QfM 32 Berp.png QfM 33 Nah.png QfM 34 Volectro shower.png QfM 35 Volectro-ed.png Volectro eyeballs.png QfM 36 Snoof to Maximum Mixel.png Too brainless.png QfM 37 Gotcha.png QfM 38 Plz Maximum Mixel.png QfM 39 Background Nixel.png QfM 40 Approaching.png QfM 41 KN thinking.png QfM 42 Keep the moustache.png QfM 43 To the Egg Rock.png QfM 44 Nixel run.png QfM 45 Entering.png QfM 46 Egg Rock closed.png QfM 47 Hihihihi.png Up it goes.png QfM 48 Slingshot.png QfM 49 Slingshot (2).png QfM 50 Egg Rock shot.png QfM 51 Chelyabinsk Meteor.png A Sign Follow that Mixelroid 01.png Follow that Mixelroid 02.png Follow that Mixelroid 03.png Follow that Mixelroid 04.png Follow that Mixelroid 05.png Follow that Mixelroid 06.png Follow that Mixelroid 07.png Follow that Mixelroid 08.png Follow that Mixelroid 09.png Follow that Mixelroid 10.png Follow that Mixelroid 11.png Follow that Mixelroid 12.png Follow that Mixelroid 13.png Follow that Mixelroid 14.png Follow that Mixelroid 15.png Follow that Mixelroid 16.png Follow that Mixelroid 17.png Follow that Mixelroid 18.png Follow that Mixelroid 19.png Follow that Mixelroid 20.png Follow that Mixelroid 21.png Follow that Mixelroid 22.png Follow that Mixelroid 23.png Follow that Mixelroid 24.png Follow that Mixelroid 25.png Follow that Mixelroid 26 (aka SMOL DRIBBAL).png Follow that Mixelroid 27.png Follow that Mixelroid 28.png Follow that Mixelroid 29.png Follow that Mixelroid 30.png Follow that Mixelroid 31.png Follow that Mixelroid 32.png Follow that Mixelroid 33.png Follow that Mixelroid 34.png Follow that Mixelroid 35.png Follow that Mixelroid 36.png Follow that Mixelroid 37.png Follow that Mixelroid 38.png Follow that Mixelroid 39.png Follow that Mixelroid 40.png Follow that Mixelroid 41.png Follow that Mixelroid 42.png Follow that Mixelroid 43.png Follow that Mixelroid 44.png Follow that Mixelroid 45.png Follow that Mixelroid 46.png Follow that Mixelroid 47.png Follow that Mixelroid 48.png Follow that Mixelroid 49.png Follow that Mixelroid 50.png Follow that Mixelroid 51.png Follow that Mixelroid 52.png Follow that Mixelroid 53.png Follow that Mixelroid 54.png Follow that Mixelroid 56.png Follow that Mixelroid 57.png Follow that Mixelroid 58 (aka BERP HAS MOUTH ARMS).png Follow that Mixelroid 59.png Follow that Mixelroid 60.png Follow that Mixelroid 61.png Follow that Mixelroid 62.png Follow that Mixelroid 63.png Follow that Mixelroid 64.png Follow that Mixelroid 65.png Frosticons looking at the hole..png -Now the Glorp Corp join..png Group for the Egg-Rock.png Egg_Rock_(1080p).png 4335345.jpg This is my sign, guys!.png Looking at the hole.png So, What! You Think It Belongs To You.png 32323232.jpg WHO ARE YOU- VW.png 4238427492.jpg (Being Gentle).png 2435453.jpg We Are The Glorp-a Corp!.png (Gurggle says that he is Glorp Corp as well.).png 435345345.jpg You Happen to Be in Muncho Land..png Munchos Angry. Snax's right eye is purple instead of white..png Vaka's mouth closed fully..png The egg-rock is for me..png You think you own it.png Glaring at Gurggle.png Hey Look!.png 132342.jpg Is Doing Something..png 9987654e.jpg A moment before the light appears from the ground..png 6374627.jpg Shadow Oracle unleashed.png Follow that Mixelroid 66.png Follow that Mixelroid 67.png Follow that Mixelroid 68.png Follow that Mixelroid 69.png Follow that Mixelroid 70.png Follow that Mixelroid 71.png Follow that Mixelroid 72.png Follow that Mixelroid 73.png Follow that Mixelroid 74.png Follow that Mixelroid 75.png Follow that Mixelroid 76 (aka what the heck is that in Vaka-Waka's hand).png Follow that Mixelroid 77.png Follow that Mixelroid 78.png Follow that Mixelroid 79.png Follow that Mixelroid 80.png Maybe Vaka could be the chosen one.png Follow that Mixelroid 81.png Follow that Mixelroid 82.png Follow that Mixelroid 83.png Follow that Mixelroid 84.png Follow that Mixelroid 85.png Follow that Mixelroid 86.png Follow that Mixelroid 87.png Follow that Mixelroid 89.png Follow that Mixelroid 90.png Follow that Mixelroid 91.png Follow that Mixelroid 92.png Follow that Mixelroid 93.png Follow that Mixelroid 94.png Snoof receives the key.png Snoof is the chosen one.png Follow that Mixelroid 95.png Follow that Mixelroid 96.png Follow that Mixelroid 97 (aka buckteeth).png Follow that Mixelroid 98.png Follow that Mixelroid 99.png Follow that Mixelroid ONE HUNDRED.png Mondo Mixes QfM 152 Listen to Waka.png QfM 153 Waka's idea.png QfM 154 Waka's idea (2).png QfM 155 Waka's idea (3).png QfM 156 A secret.png QfM 157 Won't tell to anyone about the power.png QfM 158 Right!.png QfM 159 Ok!.png QfM 160 Snoof is gone!.png QfM 161 You are mine!.png QfM 162 Only mine.png QfM 163 Opening with Keys!.png QfM 164 Snoof! Wait1.png QfM 165 Brother betrayer!.png QfM 166 Eye cry.png QfM 167 The waterfall.png QfM 168 You Bobsledge fool!.png QfM 169 No way to catch him!.png QfM 170 He is so fast!.png QfM 171 There is a way!.png QfM 172 Lets mix!.png Grabbing the cubit.png All tribe mix.png QfM 173 Mixing!.png QfM 174 MonDoMix!.png QfM 175 Splitted Mixes.png QfM 176 Hi-Mix!.png QfM 177 Ready Set! Go.png Race in Muncho Land 1.png Race in Muncho Land 2.png QfM 178 Where ya goin'brah.png QfM 179 Cuddly.png Race in Muncho Land 3.png Snoof crushed.png Dribbal Vaka-Waka Chilbo mix gets_key.png Key is stolen.png QfM 180 We have pictures with the cannon ball so cut to here!.png QfM 181 Its mine now!.png QfM 182 Passing the scene from the goo shooter to here.png Krog Slusho Burp mix gets slimed.png SPLASH OF SLIME.png Now who's the chosen one?.png Frosticon Gurggle Snax mix takes key.png Key falls.png QfM 183 Passing from the scene where Cannon attacks the goo shooter mix.png QfM 184 Got the key.png QfM 185 He is coming!.png QfM 186 NOO!.png QfM 187 Ice road!.png QfM 188 Will crash!.png QfM 189 Crashed..png QfM 190 MINE! AGAIN!.png QfM 191 WAA!.png QfM 192 Now its mine!.png QfM 193 What a hole..png QfM 194 That was not a hole..png QfM 195 Back to the Nixel Leader, Major and Nixels.png QfM 196 Looking to the screen.png QfM 197 It works.png QfM 198 Spit goo.png QfM 199 Rolling.png QfM 200 Uncontroled..png QfM 201 Will fall now!.png QfM 202 AAARGHH!.png QfM 203 On the rock!.png QfM 204 Out of the mouth.png QfM 205 The Key!.png QfM 206 What happened.png QfM 207 Hit the head.png QfM 208 Together again.png QfM 209 HEHE!.png QfM 210 No!.png QfM 211 Gimme that back..png QfM 212 About to roll..png QfM 213 A wall..png QfM 214 Ready to catch.png QfM 215 Ready to roll.png QfM 216 Cornered.png Snoof avoids them.png QfM 217 Crashed Mixes.png QfM 218 They split.png QfM 219 Snoof fell near them.png QfM 220 Again what happened.png QfM 221 You wont run.png QfM 222 Wait no dont.png QfM 223 Timeout!.png QfM 224 Im the chosen one.png QfM 225 You will listen to me.png QfM 226 I guess.png QfM 227 We will work together.png QfM 228 You are right Krog.png QfM 229 Together.png QfM 230 Look over there!.png QfM 231 I see a town..png QfM 232 The key says to go there.png QfM 233 Follow me.png QfM 234 Going there.png Act II Just a Pitstop dmeimdrer.PNG I'm bored.PNG LOOK AT ME!.PNG Magic Secret 01.png Magic Secret 02.png Magic Secret 03.png Magic Secret 04.png Magic Secret 05.png Magic Secret 06.png Magic Secret 07.png Magic Secret 08.png Magic Secret 09.png Magic Secret 10.png Magic Secret 11.png Magic Secret 12.png Magic Secret 13.png Magic Secret 14 (aka drunk Jinky).png Magic Secret 15.png Magic Secret 16.png Magic Secret 17.png Magic Secret 18.png Magic Secret 19.png Magic Secret 20.png Magic Secret 21.png Magic Secret 22.png Magic Secret 23.png Magic Secret 24.png Magic Secret 25.png Magic Secret 26.png Magic Secret 27.png Magic Secret 28.png Magic Secret 29.png Magic Secret 30.png Magic Secret 31.png Magic Secret 32.png Magic Secret 33.png Magic Secret 34.png Magic Secret 35.png Magic Secret 36.png Magic Secret 37.png Magic Secret 38.png Magic Secret 39.png Magic Secret 40.png Magic Secret 41.png Magic Secret 42.png Magic Secret 43.png Magic Secret 44.png Magic Secret 45.png Magic Secret 46.png Magic Secret 47.png Magic Secret 48.png Magic Secret 49.png Magic Secret 50.png Magic Secret 51.png Magic Secret 52.png Magic Secret 53.png Magic Secret 54.png Magic Secret 55.png To Lixer Land Magic Secret 55.png Magic Secret 56.png Magic Secret 57.png Magic Secret 58.png Magic Secret 59.png Magic Secret 60.png Magic Secret 61.png Magic Secret 62.png Magic Secret 63.png Magic Secret 64.png Magic Secret 65 (aka Gox flips the bird).png Magic Secret 66.png Magic Secret 67.png Pixelated sequence.png Magic Secret 68.png Magic Secret 69.png Magic Secret 70.png Magic Secret 71.png Magic Secret 72.png Klinkerton_Symbol.png Soundly_Sleeping_Mixels.png Soundly_Sleeping_Mixels2.png Soundly_Sleeping_Mixels3.png Snoof_has_risen1.png Snoof_has_risen2.png Snoof_has_risen3.png OH_MY_GOD.png Mixelvator.png Klinker_Extra.png The_Quest_Resumes.png PAUSE.png They_took_my_key.png Snoof's_Big_Blue_Idea.png DribbalCubit1.png DribbalCubit2.png DribbalCubit3.png MixingFunTime.png Mixel_Express.png Le lixers.PNG Back_to_the_Klinkers1.png Back_to_the_Klinkers2.png Back_to_the_Klinkers3.png Splash1.png Splash2.png Klinker_Parts.png Klinker_Parts2.png Move_on.png Move_on2.png Move_on3.png QFM_Rainforest.png Mixel_Express_on_the_Move.png Being_Hunted.png Being_Hunted2.png Being_Hunted3.png Being Hunted4.png Being Hunted5.png Being Hunted6.png Being_Hunted7.png Jinky_Spots_Something.png Jinky_Spots_Something2.png Tungster_the_Predator.png Tungster_the_Predator2.png That_tongue_tho.png Taking_a_Licking.png Freakin_Disgusting.png Time_to_Klink.png Klinker_Murp1.png Klinker_Murp2.png Turg_Attack.png Turg_Attack_2.png Back_with_the_crew.png Back_with_the_crew2.png Back_with_the_crew3.png Turg_Attack3.png Turg_Attack4.png We_must_help_them.png We_must_help_them2.png We_must_help_them3.png Krushog.png Egthcgngf.png Krushog2.png Turg_Attack5.png Turg_Error.png Turg_Attack6.png IceGoop.png Icegoop2.png Krushog3.png Krushog4.png Krushog5.png End_of_Krushog.png Goxpologize.png Goxpologize2.png Goxpologize3.png Jinkpologize.png Kampologize.png Kampologize2.png Where's_dat_KEY.png Where's_dat_KEY2.png Gurggle_spots_the_Key.png KeySpugg.png KeySpugg2.png Lots_of_Mixels.png Spuggchuck.png Spuggchuck2.png Spugg_and_the_Lixers.png Krog_to_the_Rescue.png Spugg_wants_to_play.png Spugg_wants_to_play2.png Spuggfetch.png THE_AUDIENCE_GASPS.png Snoof_freaks_out.png Snoof_freaks_out2.png Snoof_freaks_out3.png Snoof_freaks_out4.png Don't_give_a_Krog.png Don't_give_a_Krog2.png Don't_give_a_Krog3.png HAPPY_KROG.png Puppy_and_Krog.png Hjjgh.png Hjglmb.png The Long Lost Mixamajig Group_+_Lixers.jpg Ahm_willing.jpg To_share.jpg Waka's_fumed.jpg Snoof_may_be_deluded.jpg Gurggle_1.jpg Gurggle_2.jpg Group_+_Lixers_2.jpg Group_+_Lixers_3.jpg Group_+_Lixers_4.jpg Der_et_ze_threshold.jpg Nixellent.jpg Walking_to_threshold.jpg Walking_to_threshold_2.jpg Spugg's_excited.jpg What_the_Snoof.jpg Other_Mixels_gather.jpg Other_Mixels_gather_2.jpg Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png WHO_THE_HELL_ARE_YOU_GUYS.jpg Globert is the chosen one.png Globert_is_sure_of_himself.jpg I_am_the_chozzzzzen_one.jpg The_other_chosen_one.jpg Every Mixel for himself.png Charge_into_the_threshold.jpg BYE, BOSH!.PNG Searching_for_Mixamajig.jpg Searching_for_Mixamajig_2.jpg Searching_for_Mixamajig_3.jpg Searching_for_Mixamajig_4.jpg Where_are_we.jpg Mixamajig_keyhole.jpg There_it_is.jpg Using_the_key.jpg Using the key 2.jpg Crumble_1.jpg Crumble_2.jpg Crumble_3.jpg Mixamajig_Monument_1.jpg Mixamajig_Monument_2.jpg Climbing_the_monument.jpg Climbing_the_monument_2.jpg Thanks_Slusho.jpg So_many_Mixels.jpg DIE_JINKY.jpg Oie_2817659N9v012Ht.png BAM.jpg WAIL_THET_WASENT_OWMAYZING.jpg King Nixel vs. the Ultra-Miximum Max The_trick.jpg The_trick_2.jpg Sack_em.jpg Sack_em_2.jpg King_Nixel's_airship.jpg King_Nixel's_airship_2.jpg I_have_you_now.jpg I_have_you_now_2.jpg I_have_you_now_3.jpg I have you now 4.jpg I have you now 5.jpg I have you now 6.jpg Trapped in duh bag.jpg AH_WUS_SAILFEESH.jpg LET'S_KICK_THE_KING'S_ASS.jpg Max_QFM.jpg Max_QFM_2.jpg Max_QFM_3.jpg All Maxes In One Episode.png King_Nixel's_airship_3.jpg King_Nixel's_airship_4.jpg King_Nixel's_airship_5.jpg King_Nixel's_airship_6.jpg Strip_it_down.jpg Strip_it_down_2.jpg Strip_it_down_3.jpg Strip_it_down_4.jpg Oie_29171328j3BdYyNI.png Amalgamate.jpg Amalgamate_2.jpg Amalgamate_3.jpg Amalgamate_4.jpg Amalgamate_5.jpg Come_at_me_bro.jpg Come_at_me_bro_2.jpg Come_at_me_bro_3.jpg Oie_29171416n5ISULPW.png WE_NEEDS_TO_ULTRA_MAX.jpg ULTRA_MIXIMUM_MAX.jpg ULTRA_MIXIMUM_MAX_2.jpg ULTRA_MIXIMUM_MAX_3.jpg Epitome_of_all_Maxes.jpg LET'S_PARTY.jpg TIME_FOR_BATTLE.jpg Let's_tango.jpg Let's tango.jpg Let's tango 2.jpg Let's tango 3.jpg Let's tango 4.jpg Let's tango 5.jpg Let's tango 6.jpg Go_for_the_head.jpg Surprised_King.jpg Punch_in_da_face.jpg FEEL_THE_WRATH_OF_MAH_TONGUE.jpg Right_in_the_crotch.jpg King_Nixel_falls.jpg King_Nixel_has_fallen.jpg Slime_time.jpg Slime_time_2.jpg BEWARE_MY_ICE-SPEWING_ANUS.jpg Frozen_King.jpg Thawing_King.jpg LET_ME_HOLD_YOU_TIGHT.jpg You_need_a_good_spanking.jpg You_need_a_good_spanking_2.jpg You_need_a_good_spanking_3.jpg You_need_a_good_spanking_4.jpg Disturbing.jpg Disturbing_2.jpg Disturbing_3.jpg Disturbing_4.jpg Exposed_KN.jpg Exposed_KN_2.jpg Gotta_get_away_from_this_place.jpg Gotta_get_away_from_this_place_2.jpg Gotta_get_away_from_this_place_3.jpg You_won't_get_away_with_this.jpg You_won't_get_away_with_this_2.jpg You_won't_get_away_with_this_3.jpg You_won't_get_away_with_this_4.jpg Our_work_here_is_done.jpg Our_work_here_is_done_2.jpg Mixamajig17.png The Weldos and Mixopolis What_the_hell_is_going_on.jpg POTHOLE_COVER.jpg Open_pothole.jpg Cover_flung.jpg I_am_a_robot.jpg Swag_walk.jpg Beep_beep_beep.jpg GET_OUT.jpg Kramm_1.jpg Kramm_2.jpg Kramm_3.jpg Kramm_4.jpg ET_WUS_AWL_UH_HOEKS.jpg Kramm_5.jpg Kramm_6.jpg Kramm_7.jpg Kramm_8.jpg WHAT_THE_F--K_IS_MIXOPOLIS.jpg Why_u_starin_at_white.jpg Wuzzo_debut.jpg Construction_completed.jpg Mixopolis.PNG Concept Art by Miranda Dressler Mirandadresslerconcept1.png Mirandadresslerconcept2.png Mirandadresslerconcept16.jpg Mirandadresslerconcept15.jpg Mirandadresslerconcept14.jpg Mirandadresslerconcept11.jpg Ultra-Miximum Maxing concept art.jpg Videos Promotions Mixels "A Quest For The Lost Mixamajig" Short commercial|15-second commercial Mixels - Quest for Mixmajig UK ad|30-second EMEA+Asia promo CN Asia MIXELS Quest for the MIXAMAJIG 2015 (New Special) Promo Shortly HD|15-second EMEA+Asia promo Mixels Teaser Cartoon Network|Promotional UK YouTube video Clips Mixels_Ice_Slide_Cartoon_Network|UK preview 1 Mixels What Is It? Cartoon Network|UK preview 2 Mixels The Magic Secret Cartoon Network|UK preview 3 Mixels Ultra-Maximum Mix Cartoon Network|UK preview 4 Follow that Mixelroid Mixels Cartoon Network|US preview 1 The Egg Rock Opens Mixels Cartoon Network|US preview 2 Mixels I Tekrar göster I Cartoon Network Türkiye|Turkey preview 1 Mixels I Maksimum Mixel I Cartoon Network Türkiye|Turkey preview 2 Mixels I Klinker A.Ş I Cartoon Network Türkiye|Turkey preview 3 LEGO® Mixels - King Nixel - Short Clip|LEGO preview 1 LEGO® Mixels - King Nixel’s Plan - Clip 2|LEGO preview 2 LEGO® Mixels - The Hunt for the Flying Egg - Clip 3|LEGO preview 3 LEGO® Mixels - The Key - Clip 4|LEGO preview 4 Bumpers CN_4.0_NEXT_ALL_NEW_Mixels_Special_Event|"Next" bumper Other Club Mag Sept-Oct 15 2.jpg|An ad in the September-October 2015 LEGO Club Magazine DUUUUUUUUUUDES.jpg|A premiere schedule listing the episode with writer/storyboarder credits Tomorrow's the day.png|Ending board for the commercial. To return to "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig" and read the full episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries